N/A
The invention relates to chelator-containing systems for use in biologic systems. More particularly, chelators and polychelators are utilized in the delivery of molecules, polymers, nucleic acids and genes to cells.
Polymers are used for drug delivery for a variety of therapeutic purposes. Polymers have also been used in research for the delivery of nucleic acids (polynucleotides and oligonucleotides) to cells with an eventual goal of providing therapeutic processes. Such processes have been termed gene therapy or anti-sense therapy. One of the several methods of nucleic acid delivery to the cells is the use of DNA-polycation complexes. It has been shown that cationic proteins like histones and protamines or synthetic polymers like polylysine, polyarginine, polyornithine, DEAE dextran, polybrene, and polyethylenimine may be effective intracellular delivery agents while small polycations like spermine are ineffective. The following are some important principles involving the mechanism by which polycations facilitate uptake of DNA:
Polycations provide attachment of DNA to the target cell surface. The polymer forms a cross-bridge between the polyanionic nucleic acids and the polyanionic surfaces of the cells. As a result the main mechanism of DNA translocation to the intracellular space might be non-specific adsorptive endocytosis which may be more effective then liquid endocytosis or receptor-mediated endocytosis. Furthermore, polycations are a convenient linker for attaching specific receptors to DNA and as result, DNA-polycation complexes can be targeted to specific cell types.
Polycations protect DNA in complexes against nuclease degradation. This is important for both extra- and intracellular preservation of DNA. Gene expression is also enabled or increased by preventing endosome acidification with NH4Cl or chloroquine. Polyethylenimine, which facilitates gene expression without additional treatments, probably disrupts endosomal function itself. Disruption of endosomal function has also been accomplished by lining to the polycation endosomal-disruptive agents such as fusion peptides or adenoviruses.
Polycations can also facilitate DNA condensation. The volume which one DNA molecule occupies in a complex with polycations is drastically lower than the volume of a free DNA molecule. The size of a DNA/polymer complex is probably critical for gene delivery in vivo. In terms of intravenous injection, DNA needs to cross the endothelial barrier and reach the parenchymal cells of interest. The largest endothelia fenestrae (holes in the endothelial barrier) occur in the liver and have an average diameter of 100 nm. The trans-epithelial pores in other organs are much smaller, for example, muscle endothelium can be described as a structure which has a large number of small pores with a radius of 4 nm, and a very low number of large pores with a radius of 20-30 nm. The size of the DNA complexes is also important for the cellular uptake process. After binding to the target cells the DNA-polycation complex should be taken up by endocytosis. Since the endocytic vesicles have a homogenous internal diameter of about 100 nm in hepatocytes and are of similar size in other cell types, DNA complexes smaller than 100 nm are preferred.
Condensation of DNA
A significant number of multivalent cations with widely different molecular structures have been shown to induce condensation of DNA.
Two approaches for compacting (used herein as an equivalent to the term condensing) DNA:
1. Multivalent cations with a charge of three or higher have been shown to condense DNA. These include spermidine, spermine, Co(NH3)63+,Fe3+, and natural or synthetic polymers such as histone H1, protamine, polylysine, and polyethylenimine. Analysis has shown DNA condensation to be favored when 90% or more of the charges along the sugar-phosphate backbone are neutralized.
2. Polymers (neutral or anionic) which can increase repulsion between DNA and its surroundings have been shown to compact DNA. Most significantly, spontaneous DNA self-assembly and aggregation process have been shown to result from the confinement of large amounts of DNA, due to excluded volume effect.
Depending upon the concentration of DNA, condensation leads to three main types of structures:
1) In extremely dilute solution (about 1 ug/mL or below), long DNA molecules can undergo a monomolecular collapse and form structures described as toroid.
2) In very dilute solution (about 10 ug/mL) microaggregates form with short or long molecules and remain in suspension. Toroids, rods and small aggregates can be seen in such solution.
3) In dilute solution (about 1 mg/mL) large aggregates are formed that sediment readily.
Toroids have been considered an attractive form for gene delivery because they have the smallest size. While the size of DNA toroids produced within single preparations has been shown to vary considerably, toroid size is unaffected by the length of DNA being condensed. DNA molecules from 400 bp to genomic length produce toroids similar in size. Therefore one toroid can include from one to several DNA molecules. The kinetics of DNA collapse by polycations that resulted in toroids is very slow. For example DNA condensation by Co(NH3)6Cl3 needs 2 hours at room temperature.
The mechanism of DNA condensation is not clear. The electrostatic force between unperturbed helices arises primarily from a counterion fluctuation mechanism requiring multivalent cations and plays a major role in DNA condensation. The hydration forces predominate over electrostatic forces when the DNA helices approach closer then a few water diameters. In a case of DNA-polymeric polycation interactions, DNA condensation is a more complicated process than the case of low molecular weight polycations. Different polycationic proteins can generate toroid and rod formation with different size DNA at a ratio of positive to negative charge of 0.4. T4 DNA complexes with polyarginine or histone can form two types of structures; an elongated structure with a long axis length of about 350 nm (like free DNA) and dense spherical particles. Both forms exist simultaneously in the same solution. The reason for the co-existence of the two forms can be explained as an uneven distribution of the polycation chains among the DNA molecules. The uneven distribution generates two thermodynamically favorable conformations.
The electrophoretic mobility of DNA-polycation complexes can change from negative to positive in excess of polycation. It is likely that large polycations don""t completely align along DNA but form polymer loops that interact with other DNA molecules. The rapid aggregation and strong intermolecular forces between different DNA molecules may prevent the slow adjustment between helices needed to form tightly packed orderly particles.
Described in this specification is a process for the delivery of a compound to a cell, comprising associating a chelator with a polymer, then delivering the polymer to the cell. The polymer may comprise a first polymer and a second polymer. The first polymer and the second polymer may comprise nucleic acids, proteins, genes, antisense polymers, DNA/RNA hybrids, synthetic polymers.
In another embodiment, a process is described for compacting a nucleic acid for delivery to a cell, comprising associating a polychelator with a nucleic acid and delivering the nucleic acid to the cell. The process may additionally include associating a polychelator and a salt and and a nucleic acid.
In another embodiment, a complex is disclosed for delivering a compound to a cell, comprising a nucleic acid, a polychelator and an ion.
Reference is now made in detail to the preferred embodiments of the invention, examples of which are illustrated in the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a visual depiction illustrating an example of one polychelator beginning to associate with a non-compacted DNA strand.
FIG. 2 is a visual depiction illustrating a example of the addition of an ion to one polychelator associating with a DNA strand thereby depicting a condensed DNA strand.